starstormrosethornefandomcom-20200215-history
Indigo StormCrest
Registration Melee: x Slashing x Piercing [ ] Bludgeoning [ ] Other: (Describe) [ ] None Ranged: *Ammunition: x Bullets: (5.56 x 45 mm) [ ] Other: (Describe) *Delivery Method: x Dust: [ ] Tension (Bow, Slingshot, Etc) [ ] Thrown: x Casting: [ ] Other: * Dust type: x Red - Fire x Orange - ??? x Yellow - Lightning x Green - Wind x Blue - Water x Purple - ???/Gravity x Cyan - Ice x White - ???/Impact x Brown - Earth/Stone (Semi-confirmed) [ ] ??? - Glass *Dust status: x Cut [ ] Uncut x Powder Description Indigo StormCrest is Inari Tsukiakari's weapon of choice. Dust Sword Form When Inari created both Lunar Storm and Tidal Crest, she combined two different aspects. The dust blade was alluded to a katana but only a little bit thicker for the edge of the dust blade (similar to a ninjato from Japanese culture). The blade is also collapsible, so it's easier to sheathe and unsheathe it and that it also makes it lighter to carry. She mostly fights with one or both swords unless the situations calls for a change in strategy. Inari can use them as regular swords with their sharp blades in close combat to slash and defend herself (She can concentrate her aura on the blade for more damage.) Also, thanks to the dust edges, it allows her to send out powerful energy waves based on what kind of dust is used. When she taps one of the dust crystals on her sword, the sword's blade is surrounded with the Dust energy and have the capability of improving her attacks and overall speed in battle. They are powered by cut dust or powdered dust. She can either slash and pierce her opponents or send waves of dust energy. Depending on the dust color, she can display different effects. *Red- Can send fire based waves/ improve her attack strength *Dark Blue – Can create a more powerful wave/ Ice Based waves *Yellow – Lightning waves *Green - Wind waves/ Improve her speed *Purple- Increases the wave’s strength and sword slash *Light Blue- (Default wave when she concentrates aura to blade) Transformation: It will always have either the blade or the barrel connected to the main handle, never both. She will swap the forms by sheathing the blade/barrel, and dragging the handle to the other. A gear-like connection will spin and connect to the alternative, changing the weapon. Let's say she has it in Sword form. She sheates it, move the handle to the barrel and it will connect and lock on. The handle will curve(it is made of several sections like in the original art, so it can bend) and she will draw the guns. To change back, she does the opposite. Gun Form: Lastly and rarely, she can transform them into two pistols. They can power on regular bullets or dust enhanced bullets though she prefers dust enhanced. She can use this to assist with movement in battle and to improve her evasion of attacks and for extended manueverbility thanks to the dust bullet recoil. However, they have special packs that are used. Those hold 20 bullets in total (5 regular and 15 dust enhanced.) in each pack. She mostly uses red, cyan, and yellow dust for fire, ice, and lightning effects. The ammo pack is small and slides into the end of the guard or grip. She can be seen some of the time using one sword and one gun when fighting. It is rare to see her use both of her weapons in their gun mode unless the situation calls for it. History *Current owner:'' ''Inari Tsukiakari. *She built her weapons while she was attending Signal Academy. Trivia - The Individual swords themselves have their own names. They are commonly called Lunar Storm and Tidal Crest. Gallery Lunar Storm (Other sword from indigo crest).jpeg|Lunar Storm, one of the blades of Indigo StormCrest (Concept) Tidal Crest (part of indigo stormcrest).jpeg|Tidal Crest, Other sword of Indogo StormCrest (Concept) Tidal Crest.png|Tidal Crest (Newer) Lunar Storm.png|Lunar Storm (Newer) StormCrest.png|Indigo StormCrest (Thanks to Jo~) Inari2.png|better look of final (Thanks to Jo) Image.png|Indigo StormCrest Weapon Sheet (Thanks to Jo~)(old) Inari Indigo StormCrest 2.jpg|Weapon Sheet 2 (By Jo) indigo_stormcrest__rwby_oc_weapon__by_jackbryanreynard-d7swgov.png.jpg|Indigo StormCrest (By Jack) Samantha Comm.png|Indigo StormCrest Final (By JollyJo) Category:RWBY OC Weapons